Traditional voltage sensing circuits require circuitry for sensing a first voltage variation in one direction (e.g., rising) and additional circuitry for sensing a second voltage variation in another direction (e.g., falling). The additional circuitry required to sense a voltage change reduces efficiency of the circuit and requires additional components, thereby increasing manufacturing costs. Additionally, many traditional voltage sensing circuits consider a DC component of the sensed voltage, which may otherwise be unnecessary and further reduce efficiency of the circuit. Accordingly, there exists a need for voltage sensing circuitry with improved efficiency that may be manufactured at reduced expense.